everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Aten An-nil
Aten An-nil is a 2019-introduced and all around She is the younger daughter of Satet, the goddess of Nile flooding, with her husband Khnum and attends EAH to take her mother's role in Egyptian mythology. An epileptic, she identifies as a Roybel. Her destiny seems fine, but she's scared her predicament will set her back. Character Personality *A very intellectual and intelligent girl *Very skilled in the nuances of politics *Cordial and accepting towards all *Very decorous and polite *Calm in mannerisms *Really nice *Organized as hell *Breaks things a lot because of her seizures *Willing to help *Actually tends to neglect her own self-care Appearance *Short *Green eyes *Black hair *Always wears a black helmet Hobbies and Interests Swimming Aten does like to swim. It's hard with her seizures, but she tries. She has to do swimming with help from the coaches. She's actually pretty good, with good form, but she has had a seizure in the water and it slows her down considerably. Abilities As a daughter of Satet and Khnum, Aten has the following ablities: *''Hunting Intuition'': Aten possesses extraordinary prowess and instinct in hunting all things. **''Enhanced Accuracy'': Aten can achieve complete and utter accuracy while aiming and firing at a target. **''Enhanced Senses'': Aten's senses are extremely accurate. **''Enhanced Stealth'': Aten has extraordinary skill in stealth, allowing her to slip away unnoticed easily. **''Enhanced Tracking'': Aten can track others easily using various means. *''Enhanced Combat'': Aten excels in various forms of combat. **''Enhanced Defense'': Aten has heightened defensive skills. **''Enhanced Strike'': Aten has heightened skill in attacks. **''Weapon Proficiency'' : Aten has instant proficiency in every weapon. Skillset *''Archery'': Aten is a proficient archer. *''Arts'': Aten is excellent at Arts and Crafts. *''Swimming'': Aten is a fairly good swimmer. Myths How They Go Main Article: Satet How Does Aten Fit Into It? Aten is the daughter of Satet, and therefore takes her destiny. Relationships Family Mother Satet is a really understanding mom. She helps Aten out no matter what she's doing. She's really in the know about pop culture and this generation as a whole, using slang more than Aten does. Father Even though Khnum is her biological dad, she sees him as the rich uncle because he comes occasionally and gives her money. She loves him though. Anuket Anuket is one hundred years older than Aten, but for them that is nothing. Anuket sends her cultured memes and stuff all the time. Heka Heka and Aten are not that close, as Heka is significantly older than her, but they get along swell when they are together. Friends River Salis *everyone thinks they're dating *they're really close *"idiot" "love you too homie" *study buddies! Safia Hikma TBA Brooke Salis *likes to tease her and river as a joke *pretty close Andronika Trojan *a wonderful friendship Romance N/A Enemies Geyser Salis *"You made my best friend's life hell!" "Choose better friends, then." *Aten hears River lamenting about how much he misses talking to Geyser, and now she hates him. Quotes Trivia *Aten gained epilepsy after she suffered a stroke when she was around 50 years old. *Aten is currently 1634 years old. *Aten's favourite colour is black. *Aten owns a switchblade similar to Gamora's from the MCU. Notes *Tsana comes from an alternate spelling of Lake Tana, the source of the Blue Nile. *Aten was an Egyptian sun god, similar to her father Khnum-Ra *An-nil is the pronunciation of the Arabic name of the Nile. *The idea of Aten having an elephant comes from her mother, father and sister being part of the Elephantine Triad. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Egyptian Mythology